Portrait of Death
by Cho Ryeona
Summary: Jalinan cinta Hae-Sica berakhir tragis di awal tahun karena sebuah bangku kecil yang ditemukan Ryeowook di kamar kekasihnya, Choi Siwon. Ada apa sebenarnya? /Siwook-HaeSica/chap2 Up-END/Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Portrait of Death

Chapter : 1/2

Pairing : SiWook/HaeSica

Rated : T

Genre : Mistery, Romance

Author : Cho Ryeona

Warning : Genderswitch

* * *

Summary :

Jalinan cinta Hae-Sica berakhir tragis di awal tahun karena sebuah bangku kecil yang ditemukan Ryeowook di kamar kekasihnya, Choi Siwon. Ada apa sebenarnya?

* * *

Kim Ryeowook as female (20 th)

Choi Siwon as male (27 th)

Lee Donghae as male (25 th)

Jessica Choi as female (16 th)

Choi Jiwon as female (15 th)

Kim Kibum as male (25 th)

* * *

Tuesday, December 25th 2012

Ryeowook, seorang yeoja manis dengan rambut sepinggul celingukan memasuki kediaman keluarga Choi. Tentu saja setelah diizinkan masuk dari pembantu rumah tangga yang bertugas di situ. Tas yang dominan dengan warna ungu tetap tenang bertengger di dada sebelah kanan meskipun langkah sang penggamit terkesan tergesa. Setelan jeans gelap dan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna ungu tua terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih. Motif kotak – kotak sedikit menambah kesan formal pada si pemakai. Ya, pakaian sedikit resminya kali ini menandakan kalau dia baru saja pulang kuliah.

Seperti biasa, kalau ada waktu luang dia selalu menyempatkan mampir ke rumah ini. Rumah namja yang sajak satu tahun lalu -lebih tepatnya sejak kembalinya Ryeowook dari Jepang- resmi menjadi kekasihnya, Choi Siwon. Anak pertama dari dua bersaudara pemilik sah Choi Coorporation, perusahaan yang menaungi mall-mall besar di Korea Selatan.

Tanpa perlu waktu lama, suara detak sepatu yeoja mungil itu sudah memenuhi satu ruangan yang diketahui merupakan kamar kekasihnya.

"Oppa mau kemana?" Tanya Ryeowook heran bercampur kecewa ketika melihat Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berpakaian hampir rapi jika sekarang ia tidak terlihat sedang sibuk dengan resleting celananya.

Berbalut kaos warna hitam polos yang dilengkapi jas berwarna abu – abu,dan jangan lupakan celana jeansnya, Ryeowook tentu sangat yakin Siwon tidak akan berdiam di rumah kali ini.

Siwon sedikit memiringkan kepala, menatap Ryeowook.

"Eh… kau sudah datang chagi?" Siwon balik bertanya sambil meluruskan langkahnya ke arah Ryeowook."Mianhae ne? Oppa kali ini tidak bisa menemanimu."

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibir sebagai tanda protes. Dilemparkan tas nya asal ke ranjang yang terbalut seprei biru dan dengan segera mendudukkan pantatnya kasar tanpa menjawab Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum. Mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Ryeowook.

"Oppa harus menyelesaikan proposal proyek yang diberikan Appa kemarin. Kau masih ingat kan? Dan Oppa rasa hanya Jonghyun Hyung yang bisa membantu Oppa kali ini. Oppa harus ke rumah Jonghyun Hyung karena besok pagi proposal ini yang akan jadi bahan utama meeting Oppa di kantor." Jelas Siwon panjang lebar, membawa-bawa nama Jonghyun yang diketahui Ryeowook merupakan sekretaris kekasihnya di kantor. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk tanpa sedikit pun persetujuan di dalam hatinya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Siwon yang tangannya tak hanya tinggal diam. Dengan cekatan ia mengancingkan kedua kancing jas tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari yeoja berbibir cherry di sampingnya.

"Ne, ne. Pergi saja." Sungut Ryeowook ketus dilengkapi dengan tatapan sadis pada Namja chingunya.

Siwon menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Oppa pergi dulu. Kalau butuh apa – apa panggil Kwon Ahjumma."

Ryeowook hanya berdehem panjang. Memilih mengalihkan tatapannya pada seprei biru bermotif bulan berwarna kuning terang.

Siwon kembali tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar. Kekasihnya sangat terlihat manis kalau sedang cemberut seperti ini. Tanpa mempedulikan mood Ryeowook yang sedang memburuk sedikit direndahkan kepalanya hingga menyamai kepala Ryeowook.

.

~chuu

.

Hanya sedetik.

Tapi… efeknya sangat lama bagi jantung Ryeowook. Ciuman Siwon mampu membuat pipi Ryeowook bersemu merah di waktu itu juga. Ya, sepertinya kali ini Ryeowook harus mengakui kehebatan Siwon. Hanya dalam sedetik Siwon mampu meredakan rasa kesalnya. Seketika sinar bulan di lautan biru yang menjadi objek penglihatannya tak mampu lagi menarik perhatian Ryeowook lagi. Hanya dalam sedetik pula Siwon kembali menjadi yang terbaik di mata Ryeowook.

Dan ketika Ryeowook sadar dari keterkejutannya, matanya menangkap bayangan Siwon telah keluar kamar dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. Siwon adalah namja paling sempurna di dunia, menurutnya. Terlahir dari keluarga kaya tak urung membuat Siwon suka berpangku tangan. Ia sudah belajar membantu Appanya di kantor sejak ia duduk di bangku SMA. Dan alasan yang paling membuat Ryeowook mencintainya, dia mampu membuat hidup Ryeowook lebih berwarna. Ryeowook sadar, harusnya kali ini ia juga lebih bersikap dewasa. Apa yang dilakukan Siwon tak lebih dari urusan pekerjaan yang memang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai pewaris utama Choi Coorporation. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki Siwon yang tulus mencintainya sepenuh hati.

.

"Maaf Noona, Mana Jessica?"

.

Suara seorang namja berbadan tegap tetapi sedikit lebih pendek dari Siwon tiba – tiba terdengar hendak membangunkan Ryeowook dari lamunannya. Entah sejak kapan namja itu berdiri di hadapan Ryeowook.

"Noona!" ulang namja yang dikenal se-antero Seoul bernama Donghae ini lebih keras karena merasa tidak mendapat jawaban.

Ryeowook sedikit terperanjat. Sadar dari lamunannya. Sosok namja yang sering ia lihat di layar televisi memenuhi pandanggannya.

Benarkah ini?

"Eh? Dong.. Donghae…" Ryeowook terbata. Mengerjap –ngerjapkan matanya, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Kau… Lee… Lee Donghae Oppa?" Ryeowook tanpa sadar berdiri dan menuding Donghae dengan tangan bergetar.

"Nn.. ne? Apa kita saling kenal?"

Donghae mengerutkan kening karena merasa bingung.

Ryeowook segera menurunkan tangannya. Sadar ia telah bersikap tidak sopan.

"Mianhe… Mianhae.." ujar Ryeowook sembari membungkukkan badan sangat dalam.

"Eh? Gwaenchana Noona. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tadi langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Aku fikir tadi kau…" Donghae mengamati bentuk tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang menurutnya sekilas mirip ….. "Jessica."

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang sedikit gatal.

Ryeowook sibuk memperhatikan penampilan namja di hadapannya sambil bangun dari acara membungkuknya. Ia mulai mengamati setiap detail tubuh Donghae mulai dari bawah sampai atas. Kaos putih tipis, polos dan traineeng(?) warna hitam. Sangat sederhana tapi sama sekali tak mengurangi charismanya seperti ketika di dalam Televisi. Bentuk tubuhnya yang kekar sangat jelas terlihat. Namja ini, Lee Donghae, adalah idola Ryeowook. Salah satu member Boyband ternama di Seoul, Super Junior.

Group asal Korea Selatan yang beranggotakan 12 member, Hangeng, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Heechul, Leeteuk, Kangin, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, Shindong, Zoumi dan Henry, sukses membuat Ryeowook menggilai mereka semenjak 6 tahun lalu. Bahkan sebelum Kim Kibum, member paling misterius di antara mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Super Junior 5 tahun lalu karena ingin konsen di dunia acting, Ryeowook sudah menyukai mereka. Ryeowook sangat kecewa mendengar berita hengkangnya Kibum yang secara tiba – tiba itu. Tapi toh siapa dia? Dia tidak bisa memaksa Kibum untuk tetap bertahan bersama Super Junior.

.

"Maaf Noona, kau melihat Jessica?"

Donghae merasa risih karena sedari tadi terus diperhatikan.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa? Jessica? Adik Siwon Oppa?" ulang Ryeowook karena hanya mendengar setengah bagian akhir perkataan Donghae.

"Ne, ada yang salah? Kau…. kakaknya Jessica?" Donghae balik bertanya.

Ryeowook menggeleng,

"Bu..Bukan… aku… ummm…. Kekasihnya… Siwon Oppa."

Ryeowook merasa sangat malu. Seketika ia menunduk.

Donghae sedikit mengerutkan kening. Ia kini justru tersenyum geli melihat tingkah malu – malu Ryeowook. Semburat merah sudah jelas menghiasi pipi Ryeowook. Menambah kesan manis dan membuat siapa pun ingin memandangnya lebih lama. Donghae sedikit memiringkan kepala untuk melihat perubahan pada wajah yeoja berpipi tirus di hadapannya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Ketus seseorang dari arah pintu tiba-tiba.

Jessica muncul dengan wajah angkernya. Sedikit mengagetkan kedua manusia yang tengah berhadapan di tengah ruangan itu. Posisi mereka seperti hendak berciuman jika dilihat dari tempat Jessica berdiri. Apalagi dengan posisi tubuh Donghae yang menutupi tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

Donghae, Ryeowook seketika menoleh ke arah yeoja berambut pirang-merah yang entah sejak kapan bersender di pintu sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Ryeowook terbelalak melihat penampilan Jessica yang menurutnya terlalu … minim. Apalagi di sini ada namja asing.

Jessica hanya terbalut gaun tidur di atas lutut berwarna putih. Meskipun di dalamnya masih ada kain yang lebih tebal, tetap saja Ryeowook menganggapnya minim karena yang tertutup kain tebal hanya bagian dada dan bagian bawah pusar sampai paha atas. Sedangkan perutnya dibiarkan begitu saja, hanya tertutup kain luar yang sangat tipis.

"Sica… Cepat ganti bajumu."

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook memerintah dengan nada yang sedikit tegas.

Jessica mendecih.

"Kau menggoda kekasihku Eonni?"

"Ke.. Kekasih? Maksudmu… " mata Ryeowook melirik ke arah Donghae sekilas.

"Ne," Jessica masuk ke dalam kamar dan bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Donghae. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan sipit sang namjachingu.

"Donghae Oppa kekasihku. Ada masalah?"

Donghae makin menyipit. "Ne, ne. Kau kekasihku. Tapi kenapa kau juga jadi terlihat se-posesive(?) ini? Tadi aku mencarimu dan ku kira Noona ini adalah kau. Harusnya aku yang kau salahkan. Aku seenaknya masuk kamar ini."

Jessica menatap Ryeowook meminta penjelasan, "Benar itu Noona?"

"Ne," jawab Ryeowook cepat.

"Tuh kan," sahut Donghae tak kalah cepat.

Jessica kembali mendecih. "Sudahlah. Aku mencurigainya juga bukan tanpa alasan."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ryeowook dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Tuh kan… Tanya ginian aja kenapa bisa barengan. Kenapa kalian terlihat… errr…" Jessica melirik Donghae – Ryeowook bergantian, "….tidak jadi."

"Terlihat apa?"

Dan lagi – lagi keduanya harus saling pandang karena pertanyaan yang mereka lontarkan sama persis. Jessica memutar bola mata, sangat bosan.

"Sudahlah… Lupakan saja." Putus Jessica sepihak. menimbulkan hawa penasaran menyelimuti keduanya.

Jessica bukan tidak tahu kalau selama ini Ryeowook juga penggemar berat Donghae. Sudah berjalan bertahun-tahun malah. Jadi menurutnya mencurigai Ryeowook sama sekali tidak ada salahnya. Meskipun ia sendiri tahu bagaimana Ryeowook tidak bisa kehilangan kakaknya, Choi Siwon. sama sekali tak menutup kemungkinan bagi Ryeowook untuk berpaling.

Ryeowook dan Donghae hanya saling pandang. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Jessica.

"Aku bilang lupakan. Kenapa kalian malah saling pandang?" Jessica bersungut.

"Aku tidak suka kau menatap yeoja lain Oppa…" rajuk Jessica manja. Ditariknya lengan Donghae yang sedari tadi dipeluknya dan member isyarat agar duduk di ranjang.

Donghae menurut. Ia segera memindahkan bantal di pinggiran ranjang ke tempat yang agak jauh dan menduduki bekasnya dengan punggung bersender di pinggiran ranjang dan kaki terjulur tanpa sempat melepas sepatu.

Jessica sumringah. Tanpa basa – basi ia segera duduk di pangkuan Donghae.

Donghae tersentak. Terlihat dari gerakannya.

"Sica!" sentak Donghae reflek.

Ryeowook melongo. Tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ini sangat keterlaluan!

"Apa? Bukankah aku sudah biasa duduk di sini? Ini memang tempatku!" bela Jessica.

"Tapi…"

"Apa? Kau takut yeoja itu menjauhimu?" desak Jessica dengan nada menyindir.

Ryeowook menarik nafas berat. Dipijatnya pelipis pelan. Ia tak tahu akan jadi apa dia kelak jika harus serumah dengan calon dongsaengnya yang galak ini.

Donghae melirik Ryeowook dengan tatapan tidak enak. Bagaimana pun dia telah mengganggu Ryeowook.

"Tidak apa – apa. Lanjutkan saja."

Sebisa mungkin Ryeowook berusaha tersenyum. Meski hatinya sangat kesal kali ini.

'apa mereka tidak punya tempat lain, heh?!'

Dengan sedikit hentakan kuat dilangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu. Cukup kuat untuk menyalurkan rasa kesalnya tanpa sadar akibatnya kelakuannya kali ini membuat kakinya lumayan nyeri.

Jessica tertawa puas. Ada perasaan senang ketika ia bisa membuat Ryeowook kesal. Entah kenapa sejak awal ia berkenalan dengan Ryeowook, ia merasa yeoja ini tidak terlalu tulus mencintai Siwon. Harta, ya, harta. Mungkin saja kan yeoja ini mengincar harta?

Tak mau kencannya kali ini terulur lagi, Jessica segera memfokuskan pandangan dan perhatiannya pada Donghae.

**..**

**^Cho Ryeona^**

**..**

Ryeowook melirik ranjang itu sekali lagi. Dari tadi ia terlihat sibuk mengotak – atik labtop hitam kesayangannya. Padahal sebenarnya pikirannya dipenuhi dua anak manusia yang tidak tahu malu itu.

Entah ini sudah ciuman ke berapa kali. Ryeowook merasa jengah. Sekitar satu jam lebih mereka bermesraan di kamar , kali ini ia sedikit bersyukur karena tidak lupa membawa benda kesayangannya, setidaknya benda ini cukup untuk membuatnya tidak terlihat terlalu bodoh.

"Hahh…. "

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas berat. Kembali diputarnya video music yang ia sendiri yakin telah memutarnya berpuluh – puluh kali dalam satu jam ini.

"Kau tidak merasa bosan eoh?" gumam Ryeowook sepelan mungkin. Cukup dia sendiri yang mendengar.

"Kau menari – nari di layar labtop ku dengan lagu dan gerakan yang sama persis selama hampir satu jam. Aku sangat – sangat - sangat dan sangat bosan melihatmu." Tuding Ryeowook pada sosok manusia di dalam layar.

Tak sadarkah kegiatanmu kali ini amat sangat tidak berarti, Kim Ryeowook?

"Mulai hari ini aku sudah membuat keputusan…" Ryeowook melipat tangannya di dada, sebentar kemudian tangannya kembali terjulur. Bersiap menutup layar. " Aku berhenti menjadi penggemarmu." Geram Ryeowook lebih pelan namun terkesan tegas. "Dasar namja tidak tau malu."

.

~brakk

.

Ryeowook menutup labtop nya kasar. Mengabaikan sosok Donghae di dalam layar yang mungkin menjerit kesakitan karena terjepit seandainya yang di dalam layar itu adalah benda hidup.

Untungnya Donghae versi hidup kini sedang berada di dalam dunianya sendiri. Memanjakan kekasihnya dengan pelukan dan ciuman. Dan menganggap Ryeowook yang tengah berada di meja seberang ranjang seolah benda mati.

Tak mau berlama – lama menonton bioskop nyata, tanpa berpindah tempat Ryeowook kembali menyibukkan diri dengan mencari benda – benda di laci meja yang sepaket dengan tempat labtopnya. Siapa tahu ada mainan menarik.

Namun naas, beberapa menit setelah mencari, Ryeowook hanya menemukan tumpukan berkas, berkas dan berkas. Selebihnya kertas, stempel dan beberapa alat tulis. Sama sekali tidak menarik.

Ryeowook kembali menutup laci kasar. Disenderkan punggungnya pada kursi kerja Siwon. Dan menarik tangannya ke atas, menghilangkan rasa penat.

Bersamaan dengan gerakannya, sebuah kertas terlihat melayang perlahan dari laci yang baru saja ditutup. Seperti… akta kelahiran.

Ryeowook segera membungkukkan badan dan meraih kertas yang jatuh di dekat kakinya. Sembari kembali ke posisi duduk ia mulai membaca lembaran itu.

"Telah lahir pada tanggal 11 Mei 1998 Choi…. Ji…Jiwon" Ryeowook membuat dua lipatan kerutan di keningnya 'apa mungkin salah tulis?'

"... anak dari Choi Kinho… eh?" Ryeowook membaca kata Jiwon dan Kinho berulang – ulang.

Ada yang membuatnya bingung di sini. Choi Kinho, ayah Siwon bukannya hanya mempunyai dua anak. Siwon dan Jessica.

"Lalu siapa Choi Jiwon?" Ryeowook menambah kerutan di keningnya menjadi tiga buah,kebiasaanya jika sedang berpikir. "Kalau salah tulis kenapa tahun kelahirannya juga beda? Apa mungkin….. Ah… Sebaiknya nanti aku menanyakannya pada Siwon Oppa." Tanpa mau berpikir terlalu jauh Ryeowook segera mengembalikan surat kelahiran itu di tempatnya.

Usaha awalnya tak berhenti sampai di situ. Matanya tetap beraksi mencari sesuatu yang menarik yang mungkin ada di dalam kamar. Tidak mungkin kan tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik di dalam kamar sebesar ini?

Matanya mulai menelisik mulai dari pintu masuk, sebelah kirinya ada meja kecil yang bagian atasnya hanya cukup untuk tempat lampu model klasik milik Siwon. Di sebelahnya lagi ada ranjang kayu berukuran king size dengan sepasang manusia di atasnya. Selebihnya secara berurutan ada meja rias lengkap dengan kaca, meja dan kursi kerja yang tengah ia duduki, almari berukuran jumbo yang berada di samping meja kerja dengan posisi melintang. Dan terakhir kamar mandi dengan pintu tepat di berada di dekat almari.

"Tak ada yang menarik" Ryeowook kembali bergumam.

Siwon memang penyuka kerapian. Jadi wajar jika hanya benda – benda penting saja yang berada di kamarnya.

Ryeowook yang masih bersender di kursi kembali mengamati kegiatan Hae-Sica. Meskipun sangat membosankan, entah kenapa matanya terus terarah ke ranjang.

Donghae yang masih memangku Jesica kini menggerakkan tangannya mengelus lembut rambut Jessica sambil terus mendengungkan rayuan – rayuan mautnya.

Jessica terlihat sangat senang. Terlihat dari pipinya yang bersemu merah dengan senyum merekah.

Ryeowook menguap.

'Membosankan!'

Sedikit disipitkan matanya berniat ingin memejamkan mata. Tapi…

'Yang tadi itu apa?'

Hanya dalam sedetik Ryeowook kembali membuka mata. Tapi kali ini sedikit lebar. Ia sangat heran dengan keberadaan meja dengan tinggi sekitar 30 cm dan lebar 50 centi di samping ranjang yang hampir berdekatan dengan meja yang ia tempati. Seumur – umur ia masuk kamar Siwon baru kali ini ia melihat benda ini. Meja berbahan dasar kayu, berwarna coklat dan terlihat sangat lusuh. Dari tempat duduk Ryeowook terlihat sangat jelas bekas coretan – coretan entah dari tip-x, bolpoint dan bekas goresan silet. Sarang laba – laba dan debu juga menambah kesan aneh sekaligus kontras dengan kamar Siwon yang secara keseluruhan hampir tidak ada debu.

Karena sangat penasaran, Ryeowook dengan cekatan mengambil kemuceng yang ia sudah hafal tempatnya dan langsung mendekati meja kecil, mengabaikan tatapan Jesica yang menganggapnya mirip pembantu.

'Untuk apa Siwon Oppa meletakkan benda ini di sini?' Ryeowook terus membatin.

Sementara tangannya reflek membersihkan debu dan sarang laba – laba yang memenuhi meja menggunakan kemuceng yang ia pegang, sembari membolak – baliknya sampai benar – benar bersih. Terakhir ia meletakkan kembali meja dengan posisi selayaknya.

Ryeowook berjongkok, meletakkan kemuceng di lantai. Mencoba membaca setiap coretan yang terbentuk. Dari sekian coretan tak berarti, hanya satu yang dapat Ryeowook tangkap. Dan bukan bentuk tulisan. Melainkan pahatan menjorok ke dalam seperti relief.

Ryeowook mencoba memperhatikan pahatan itu lebih seksama. Menghubungkan garis demi garis yang sepertinya terbentuk dari goresan silet. Dan sedikit terkejut karena ternyata pahatan itu membentuk wajah yeoja tanpa ekspresi berambut lurus sebahu.

.

~grrr

.

Ryeowook memegangi bulu tengkuknya yang tiba – tiba berdiri. Bukan hanya bulu di tengkuknya, tapi bulu di seluruh tubuhnya sekarang seolah menjadi serbuk besi yang tertarik magnet. Ryeowook merasakan suasana horor yang tiba – tiba menyelimuti pikirannya.

Dilihat dari lekukan dan tonjolan yang tercipta, sepertinya ini bukan karya asal – asalan dari orang yang tidak berpengalaman. Ryeowook yakin. Karya ini sangat indah. Seorang yeoja berbibir sedang dan pipi standart dengan rambut tergerai. Dan jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi, yeoja ini bermata sipit namun mempunyai tatapan dalam, seolah mengisyaratkan yeoja ini menyimpan sesuatu yang sangat berat.

"Sica…" Tanpa sadar Ryeowook memanggil tanpa melepas tatapannya pada benda kecil di hadapannya.

Jessica melepas ciuman, memandang Ryeowook sejenak.

"Ck. Diamlah. Jangan menggangguku!" Sentak Jessica tanpa belas kasihan.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ryeowook, ia kembali sibuk dengan benda berwarna merah yang terletak di bawah hidung Donghae.

Ryeowook hanya mendengung sebagai jawabannya. Keinginannya untuk bertanya mengenai sosok gadis ini seolah pudar.

'cantik' puji Ryeowook tanpa suara.

Kepalanya memerintahkan untuk sedikit memiringkan meja itu ke arah tubuhnya agar semakin jelas terlihat. Tiba – tiba dua buah lekukan di meja yang membentuk bibir terlihat seperti tertarik. Dan semakin tertarik hingga membentuk lengkungan senyum penuh.

.

~brakk

.

Donghae sontak melepas ciuman. Bersamaan dengan Jessica, menatap bingung Ryeowook yang diduga sebagai pelaku pendorong meja hingga membentur pinggiran ranjang. Mengakibatkan sedikit kegaduhan yang cukup mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

Ryeowook yang tersentak memundurkan satu langkah posisinya dengan keadaan tetap berjongkok. Wajahnya seketika memucat karena kaget.

"Ada apa Noona?" tanya Donghae khawatir dengan yeoja yang memang ia belum tahu namanya.

Ryeowook memegangi dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan, sementara tangan kannanya menunjuk meja kecil yang tengah terguling.

"Tadi… tadi…" gagap Ryeowook.

"Tadi.. meja… gambar.."

"Cepat katakan!" Sungut Jessica sinis.

"Pelan sedikit chagi… " tutur Donghae yang terdengar seperti membela di telinga Jessica.

Jessica merengut.

"Apa tidak ada kerjaan lain selain mengganggu kami?!" Jerit Jessica sembari melempar bantal tepat mengenai kepala Ryeowook.

"Awwwhh…" Ryeowook melenguh kecil. Sakitnya tidak seberapa. Tapi karena efek kaget yang belum sembuh dan sekarang harus bertambah kaget lagi.

Jessica tersenyum simpul.

"Sudah. Biarkan saja yeoja ini."

"Tapi…" Donghae berusaha membela.

"ayolah Oppa…" Jessica membuat suaranya semanja mungkin hingga Donghae tak kuasa lagi untuk menolak.

Ryeowook menebah dadanya pelan.

'Wookie selama ini salah mengidolakan namja. Namja ini tidak punya pendirian.' Cerca Ryeowook di dalam hati.

Masih mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya, Ryeowook mencoba berpikir positif.

'Tadi … tadi gambarnya tersenyum, mungkin saja kan gambar ini bermaksud baik?'

Semakin penasaran, Ryeowook kembali mendekati meja dan menariknya hingga berada pada posisi yang benar. Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, Ryeowook mencoba duduk di lantai. Kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada meja.

Suasana horror kembali menghinggapi pikiran Ryeowook. Di ruangan sebesar ini ia seolah merasa sendiri karena dua manusia di atas sana sama sekali menganggapnya tidak ada.

Sebentar kemudian, telinganya sayup – sayup mendengar suara gemericik air dan suara – suara burung. Entah mungkin ini hanya halusinasi atau imajinasi, hanya dalam satu kedipan, meja yang sedari tadi menjadi obyek penglihatan Ryeowook kini menampakkan tulisan berjalan secara horizontal selama kurang lebih satu menit. Ryeowook menyimpan baik – baik kalimat itu dalam otak yang kurang lebih bunyinya seperti ini,

'karena kamu gadis yang baik, aku akan memperlihatkan salah satu dari banyak keindahan padamu'

Seiring dengan hilangnya kalimat terakhir, meja yang awalnya berbahan kayu tiba – tiba bagian atasnya berubah menjadi kaca bening. Sedikit demi sedikit pahatan gadis tersenyum di atas meja juga mulai memudar. Berganti bayangan aliran air di antara bebatuan yang kian lama semakin terlihat nyata. Suara semilir angin yang berhembus juga semakin menambah panorama keindahan yang terlukis.

Ryeowook terpana. Dari mana asal air ini? Tidak ada apa pun di bawah meja. Ia baru saja memastikan.

"Ckck. Waaaaahh... Hebat.."

Ryeowook tak henti – hentinya berdecak kagum. Pemandangan menakjubkan ini sedikit demi sedikit mengikis rasa takutnya.

"Sudah ku bilang diamlah!"

Tanpa menoleh Ryeowook sudah tau suara siapa barusan. Hanya berusaha fokus, itu yang Ryeowook lakukan sekarang. Benda di depannya ini seribu kali lebih menyenangkan dari pada calon adik iparnya yang super duper jutek. Ia juga tidak habis mengerti, kenapa mereka terus saja bermesraan seperti itu, padahal di sini ada barang antik sekaligus sedikit aneh. Apa mereka tidak tertarik?

Entahlah….

Tak hanya aliran air bening yang ditunjukkan, sekarang mulai berdatangan ikan berwarna – warni dengan lebar sekitar 5 cm. Tujuh ikan berwarna pelangi lengkap berlarian kesana kemari. Ikan dengan bentuk fisik mungil dan cantik. Ryeowook belum pernah melihat ikan jenis ini sebelumnya.

'Siapa pun kamu, trimakasih telah memperlihatkan keindahan ini'

Ryeowook tersenyum tanpa terlalu memperhatikan pada siapa ia tersenyum. Ia sangat yakin ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

.

~Baby baby baby baby baby uri jeoldae he-eojiji marja

Oh my Lady lady lady

~pipp

.

Sedikit mendongak ke atas ranjang, Ryeowook mencari sumber suara yang sedikit mengganggu. Itu … salah satu lagu favoritnya.

"Ne Hyung?" sapa Donghae pada seseorang di seberang setelah memastikan telah memencet tombol accept.

Ryeowook ber-oh ria. Ternyata yang tadi suara HP Donghae. Pantas saja lagunya sangat familiar.

"Mwo?! Sekarang? Ne, ne. Aku segera ke sana."

.

~pipp

.

Jessica mendengus, "Siapa?"

"Aku harus pergi. Ada panggilan mendadak dari manager."

.

~Chuu

.

Satu kecupan berhasil didaratkan Donghae di pipi Jessica sedetik sebelum ia pergi. Menyisakan Jessica dengan ekspresi kesal bercampur sebal. Hari ini sangat tidak berpihak padanya.

"Apa lihat lihat?!" Ketus Jessica pada Ryeowook yang tanpa sadar masih menatapnya.

Ryeowook memilih diam dan kembali terpekur menatap mainan barunya.

"Eh, kenapa menghilang?" Bingung Ryeowook sambil membolak – balik meja kecil yang diklaim miliknya. Benda yang tadi sempat berubah sebagian menjadi kaca kini telah kembali ke bentuk semula.

Karena tidak ada kerjaan lain Jessica akhirnya turun. Duduk di lantai sejajar Ryeowook yang sepertinya sedang kehilangan sesuatu.

"Apanya yang hilang?" Jessica sedikit melunak.

"Tadi… Tadi di sini ada air, dan… ikan…"

ucap Ryeowook sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya karena sadar ini justru membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Sedikit dimiringkan kepalanya sekedar menghargai kehadiran Jessica di sampingnya.

Jessica tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ikan apa hm? Ikan di dalam meja lusuh ini?" Jesssica menuding, sebentar kemudian memegangi perutnya.

"Kau… Buahahahaha… Kau tak hanya bermimpi mendapat suami kaya, tapi … Kau memang seorang pemimpi, Kim Ryeowook." Cerca Jessica kasar.

"Jangan menertawaiku! Aku yakin. Aku tidak bermimpi." Ryeowook tidak mau kalah.

Jessica sedikit menahan tawanya. Ditudingkan telunjuknya pada coretan di meja yang langsung diikuti pandangan Ryeowook.

"Lalu apalagi hah? Setelah ini kau akan bilang coretan – coretan ini tiba – tiba memudar dan berubah menjadi air? Begitu? Kkkkkkk. Hanya orang gila yang menganggapmu tidak sedang bermimpi."

Ryeowook terbelalak. Bukan karena kata – kata Jessica. Tapi karena ada sesuatu yang juga ikut hilang di meja itu.

Merasa sangat heran, Ryeowook menepis tangan Jessica yang sedikit menutupi posisi dimana harusnya gambar itu ada.

"Tadi… Tadi ada relief berbentuk yeoja di sini."

"Kenapa juga ikut hilang…" sambung Ryeowook kembali menatap Jessica.

Jessica menyipit,

"Jinja?" tanggapnya singkat dengan nada meremehkan. Sebersit ide baru saja muncul di otaknya. Seketika ia berdiri.

Ryeowook kembali focus memperhatikan bangku kecil sembari menelusuri permukaannya dengan telapak tangan.

"Aku serius. Tadi benar ada. gambar itu tersenyum padaku dan memperlihatkan keindahan yang tadi aku ceritakan padamu."

Ryeowook kembali mendongak ketika mendapati Jessica telah kembali dan jongkok di samping kirinya. Sebuah tip-x sudah terjepit rapi siap pakai di jemari Jessica.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" sentak Ryeowook agak kasar. Jessica sepertinya berniat tidak baik.

Reflek tangannya bergerak melindungi meja itu dan meletakkan sedikit di samping kanannya agar tidak terjangkau Jessica.

Jessica melotot.

"Berikan padaku."

Ryeowook memutar duduknya sembilan puluh derajat, hingga posisinya berhadapan dengan Jessica.

"Jangan mengotori meja ini. Dia akan marah padamu." Entah dari mana Ryeowook bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti ini.

Jessica mengerut, "Dia? Dia siapa?"

Ryeowook mendorong meja dengan punggungnya hingga tergeser sekitar satu langkah.

"Dia… Yeoja yang di dalam gambar."

"Mwo?! Kau premitif sekali!" Jessica menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Ryeowook.

"Cepat serahkan benda itu! Akan ku buktikan kau hanya berhalusinasi."

Ryeowook menyentakkan tangan Jessica kasar hingga terlepas.

"Jangan harap."

Jessica menyeringai. Sedikit merunduk didorongnya bahu Ryeowook kasar hingga tergeletak di lantai.

"Awwwhhh… Yak!" Jerit Ryeowook yang hanya mendapat senyuman dari Jessica.

"Kau pikir kau lebih hebat dariku hah? Berani sekali padaku!"

Diinjaknya sekalian kaki mungil Ryeowook, menghasilkan sebuah jeritan. Memastikan tak akan ada yang mengganggunya sampai rencananya tersalurkan.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu segera di goreskan tip-x nya mengotori meja. Menuliskan satu, dua kata di atasnya.

"apa yang kau tulis?" ketus Ryeowook setelah berhasil bangun.

Jessica tertawa renyah. "Kau bisa membacanya sendiri." Jawab Jessica acuh sambil melempar tip-x asal ke atas ranjang.

"Lee Doo-nnghaee… Jeesii-ca" sedikit mengeja Ryeowook membaca tulisan karya Jessica yang memang disengaja menggunakan huruf abjad, bukan hangul.

"Kesulitan membaca? Ckck. Aku tak menyangka kau benar – benar bodoh seperti yang ku kira." Cibir Jessica pedas.

"Aku memang bodoh. Tapi tidak kejam sepertimu." Jawab Ryeowook tak mau kalah. Orang seperti ini tidak bisa disabari terus – menerus.

"Mengaku juga akhirnya. Kekekeke~" Jessica tertawa makin menjadi. "Dan sepertinya aku benar. Tidak terjadi apa pun seperti yang kau takutkan. Dia yang kau maksud hanya halusinasimu."

Baru saja Jessica bicara, tiba – tiba meja kecil itu bergetar. Semakin lama semakin keras saja.

Ryeowook seketika menoleh disusul Jessica yang sekarang mulai merasakan keanehan.

"Ke…kenapa…" Jessica tak melanjutkan kata – katanya karena jujur sekarang ia sedikit takut. Tanpa sadar direngkuhnya lengan mungil Ryeowook untuk dipeluk. "Aku… aku takut."

"Sssttt…" Ryeowook memberi tanda untuk diam dan mengisyaratkan untuk sedikit mendekati meja yang perlahan mengeluarkan sinar kuning bercampur putih.

Jessica menurut, semakin dikencangkannya pelukan pada lengan Ryeowook.

.

~slaappp

.

Wajah Jessica dan Ryeowook seolah tertarik masuk ke dalam sinar. Dan sedetik kemudian ketika membuka mata, keduanya tengah berada di atas gerbong kereta api yang tengah melaju kencang.

.

~wuussshhh..

.

Suara angin yang tercipta karena benturannya dengan badan kereta tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Laju kereta yang melawan arah angin semakin membuat badan keduanya terasa berat. Rambut sekaligus baju mereka berkibar bak bendera. Sedikit keuntungan bagi Ryeowook karena hanya menggunakan celana jans dan kemeja.

Jessica reflek berjongkok, mengikuti Ryeowook yang sudah terlebih dahulu mencengkeram badan gerbong yang bisa dijadikan pegangan.

"Tempat apa ini?!" Jessica berteriak dengan suara sedikit gemetar.

Ryeowook memeriksa sekeliling.

"Sepertinya… " Ryeowook menatap Jessica sebentar, berusaha tidak terlihat takut agar dongsaengnya sedikit merasa aman. "Kita di atas kereta api!" jawabnya tak kalah keras.

Jessica melongo. Tanpa sadar matanya kini sudah berair.

"Bagaimana… kita bisa turun? Hikz…"

Ryeowook kembali menatap ke depan.

"Kau tenang saja! Dan jangan menangis! Kita harus mencari cara agar secepatnya bisa turun!"

"Iya! Tapi bagaimana?! Hukzz.. " Jessica meraung makin menjadi. Di otaknya hanya berputar – putar kata hidup dan mati.

Ryeowook menarik nafas berat. Ia tidak bisa ikut – ikutan bersikap manja kali ini.

'Andai saja ada Siwon Op…'

Ryeowook sedikit bersinar. Bersyukur kali ini ia sedikit jenius.

Ryeowook menyipit. Mengamati tempat-tempat yang dilaluinya. Laju kereta api yang lebih dari kata cepat membuatnya kesulitan membaca setiap penunjuk jalan. Dan…

""Itu dia… 50 km selatan Busan… "

Ryeowook cepat – cepat menggapai saku dengan tangan kanannya. Tiupan angin terasa semakin kencang dengan keadaan tangannya yang hanya sebelah kiri yang ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan.

"Yak ! Apa yang kau lakukan! Hati hati!" Jerit Jessica dengan nada takut. Jujur ia sedikit khawatir.

"Sial! Tidak ada signal." Rutuk Ryeowook sibuk memenceti HP yang sudah berhasil ia keluarkan dari saku.

.

~wush..

~Wush..

.

Jessica semakin mencengkeram besi yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Angin semakin tidak bersahabat. "Eonni! Hati-hati!"

"Ne… sa…"

.

~Bruukk

.

"Eonniiii!"

"Awwhhh…" Ryeowook meringis. Bahu kirinya membentur pinggiran gerbong tanpa melepas pegangan. Sementara tangan kanannya reflek berpegangan lagi. Melupakan keselamatan handphone nya. Hampir saja ia jatuh, untung ada pinggiran gerbong yang sedikit menonjol dibandingkan bagian lain, menghalangi tubuhnya hinga tidak jadi terjatuh.

"Eonni!" Jessica sudah bisa mengontrol sedikit emosinya. Ia tidak ingin hanya menangis dan menangis.

"Gwaenchana!" sahut Ryeowook tanpa menoleh, "Eratkan peganganmu! Pikirkan keselamatanmu! Jangan pikirkan Eonni!"

.

~tap tap

~sreet

.

Seorang yeoja berpakaian serba putih menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga kaki baru saja lepas landas dengan sangat mulus di atas gerbong. Jessica masih membuka matanya walau menyipit. Ia dapat melihat yeoja berbaju putih yang dengan entengnya meletakkan seorang yeoja berbadan lebih besar. Walau sedikit terhalang posisi yeoja yang membelakangi mereka, ia dapat melihat yeoja yang dibawa kira – kira sebesar dirinya.

Kereta perlahan memelan dan berhenti sama sekali.

Jessica berusaha berdiri sambil merapikan bajunya yang terbuka sana – sini, "Itu… Itu siapa?"

"Itu…" Ryeowook melirik ke belakang sebentar kemudian menghadap depan lagi. "Itu … tapi mana mungkin… kau…" sambung Ryeowook menggantung, melirik Jessica sekali lagi kemudian menatap yeoja yang terduduk sekali lagi. Posisi Ryeowook yang di depan Jessica, membuatnya mampu melihat lebih jelas.

"Kenapa dia menyiksa yeoja itu?" Jessica mengulurkan tangan yang langsung disambut Ryeowook.

"Hey!" Pekik Jessica pada yeoja berbaju putih sedang menendang - nendang yeoja dibawanya. Ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa kedua yeoja itu. Yang satu menunduk, sedangkan sang pelaku dengan rambut tergerai sebahu … membelakangi mereka.

"Berhenti!"

Ryeowook berlari. Menghampiri yeoja berambut sebahu dan menepuk bahunya. Tapi….

.

~slapp

.

"Ke… Kenapa tembus?"

"Apa dia hantu?" tanya Jessica yang sudah berdiri di samping Ryeowook dan mencoba melakukan hal yang sama. "dia …. tidak bisa mendengar dan melihat kita."

Yeoja yang disiksa meraung – raung meminta tolong. Suaranya terdengar menyayat hati.

Yeoja satunya sekali lagi menendang manusia di bawahnya tanpa belas kasihan hingga membentur gerbong dan jatuh telentang….

Jessica terperanjat dengan mata membesar. Menatap dirinya dengan balutan busana berbeda pada saat yang sama.

"Itu… itu kan… aku…"

Ryeowook tak kalah kaget. Ia sangat ingin menyelamatkan sosok yang tersiksa itu. Dikibas – kibaskan tangannya berusaha menyentuh salah satu dari dua makhluk itu.

Tapi… sama sekali tak berhasil. Tangannya tetap tak mampu menyentuh.

Detak jantung Jesssica berdegub makin cepat kala melihat yeoja baju putih mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari balik punggungnya. Kilatan cahaya dari besi tajam itu mendapat sambutan takut dari yeoja yang wajahnya mirip Jessica. Badannya sudah lemas. Meski takut, ia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Hanya memandang kilatan cahaya yang makin mendekat dan….

.

~Jlebb

.

Darah mengalir deras. Membasahi baju dan daerah sekitar perut dimana pisau itu tertancap. Sosok mirip Jessica kini meregang nyawa. Menahan rasa sakit yang berpusat pada perutnya dengan mata melebar, karena ini satu – satunya yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Mata, adalah organ terakhir yang menjadi saksi detik terakhirnya melihat keindahan dunia. Mata itu kini perlahan terpejam diiringi deru nafas yang kian memburu. Satu persatu organ tubuhnya terkulai lemas tak berdaya, hingga akhirnya suara nafas halus itu perlahan juga tidak terdengar sama sekali.

Ryeowook membekap mulutnya. Menetralisir rasa takut yang berpusat pada detak jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Baru kali ini ia melihat proses kematian terjadi di depan mata.

Sementara Jessica, sudah sedari tadi ia terduduk lemas. Tangannya sekarang seolah sudah kehilangan fungsi. Matanya yang berair sudah memancarkan rasa takut tanpa harus diucapkan.

Ryeowook baru saja menurunkan tangannya ketika yeoja pembunuh itu tiba – tiba menolehkan kepala tanpa merubah posisi berdiri. Menatap ke arah Ryeowook dengan senyum kepuasan penuh arti. Jujur, Ryeowook sangat takut. Entah karena senyum itu atau karena wajah yeoja pembunuh yang pucat pasi bak hantu di film – film.

Sedetik sebelum ia berhasil menolehkan kepala ke belakang, berniat memeriksa keadaan Jessica, tiba – tiba tubuhnya seolah tertarik ke belakang. Tarikan yang sangat kuat mengakibatkan ia reflek menutup mata karena rasa takut.

.

~Brukk

.

"SSsshhh…"

Ryeowook memegangi punggung. Sensasi tarikan yang sangat kuat berakhir dengan sedikit rasa sakit karena punggungnya membentur benda keras.

Jessica yang seolah mati rasa sama sekali tak merasakan sakit di punggungnya, meski ia juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Ryeowook. Hanya membuka mata dan kembali duduk terpekur di depan meja kecil. Mereka sudah kembali ke kamar Siwon.

"Gwaenchana… " ucap Ryeowook lembut ketika ia sudah berhasil duduk sambil mengelus bahu Jessica. Ia sangat tahu ketakutan yang dialami dongsaengnya.

Jessica menatap Ryeowook sebentar dengan mata berair. Kemudian meletakkan kepala di bahu Ryeowook. Menyalurkan rasa takut yang dialaminya.

"Tak apa Sica… Anggap yang tadi itu hanya mimpi…" Ryeowook berusaha menenangkan meski sebenarnya ia juga merasa takut.

Melupakan rasa bencinya, Jessica memeluk erat tubuh Ryeowook dan menenggelamkan kepala di dada kakak yang biasnya ia sakiti ini.

"Hikz…"

Hanya berusaha memberi ketenangan, itu yang akan Ryeowook lakukan saat ini. Menyalurkan rasa aman dan nyaman melalui elusan pada rambut Jessica. Jessica yang terus – menerus terisak membuat hati Ryeowook makin teriris. Bagaimanapun ia sangat menyayangi Jessica, adik semata wayang kekasihnya. Bayangan kematian Jessica masih terus terngiang – ngiang di kepala. Sangat jelas dan … nyata.

Dan… tadi… sosok yeoja yang tersenyum ke arahnya? Itu kan…

"lukisan di meja ini…" gumam Ryeowook sambil melirik meja kecil pusat semua ini terjadi.

* * *

**TBC**

**Yang satu belum selesai malah maruk bikin yang bernuansa misteri. Hohoho…**

**Salahin wangsit yang tiba – tiba datang lewat mimpi. Memberiku sedikit ide dalam menuliskan FF aneh yang ngaku ngaku seram ini.**

**Akhir kata, tuliskan review anda ;-) *maunya***


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Potrait of Death

Chapter : 2/2

Pairing : SiWook/HaeSica

Rated : T ? (yang jelas masih aman dikonsumsi usia 15an tahun ke atas)

Genre : Mistery, Romance

Author : Cho Ryeona

Warning : Genderswitch

* * *

Summary :

Jalinan cinta Hae-Sica berakhir tragis di awal tahun karena sebuah bangku kecil yang ditemukan Ryeowook di kamar kekasihnya, Choi Siwon. Ada apa sebenarnya?

* * *

Kim Ryeowook as female (20 th)

Choi Siwon as male (27 th)

Lee Donghae as male (25 th)

Jessica Choi as female (16 th)

Choi Jiwon as female (15 th)

Kim Kibum as male (25 th)

* * *

Tuesday, January 1st 2013

Cuaca mendung. Langit seolah berlomba menutupi sinar sang surya agar tidak sampai ke bumi. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah hari, tapi masih saja terlihat seperti jam 8 pagi. Suasana alam berubah muram, mewaklili perasaan yeoja mungil yang sedang berada di dalam pelukan Siwon. Sudah hampir satu jam ini Ryeowook menangis.

Di sini, di ruangan yang sudah dipenuhi manusia berbaju hitam , sudah tergeletak sebuah peti. Dengan iringan bermacam-macam rangkaian bunga, yang seolah ikut menunggu kedatangan jenazah putri bungsu keluarga Choi.

Ya, Jessica Choi telah dinyatakan meninggal satu jam yang lalu. Pihak rumah sakit tidak bisa menolong karena Jessica dibawa seseorang yang mengaku menemukannya di atas gerbong kereta dalam keadaan sudah tak bernyawa.

Masih teringat jelas di kepala Ryeowook bagaimana prosesi kematian Jessica berlangsung. Satu Minggu yang lalu… Dan… Kenapa ini benar – benar terjadi?

"Hikzz…"

Siwon mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook sambil meletakkan telunjuknya sebentar di pertengahan hidungnya, menjaga agar kaca mata hitamnya tidak terjatuh.

"Gwaenchana chagi…. Tenangkan hatimu ne?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku … hikz.. Aku yang salah Oppa.. Hikz.." digerakkan tangannya sebentar menyeka air mata, "Aku… harusnya.."

"Wonnie,.." Tuan Choi secara tiba – tiba masuk dan berdiri di dekat Ryeowook. "Sebaiknya bawa Ryeowook ke ruangan lain. Jangan sampai dia pingsan seperti Eomma mu," sambung Tuan Choi dengan suara tegar, lebih tepatnya di tegar – tegarkan.

Siwon mengangguk lemah, "Ah..ne Appa. Kajja Chagi…"

Ryeowook kembali menggeleng menanggapi ajakan lirih Siwon. Perlahan digerakkan tangannya melakukan gerakan memijat pada bagian dada.

"Wookie mau menunggu Jessica… dia… dia Dongsaeng Wookie.." ucap Ryeowook tersendat di sela isakannya.

"Sssstt… Ne, ne. Dia Dongsaengmu." Dielusnya pelan rambut Ryeowook. "Istirhat dulu ne? Sica akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini."

"Siwon benar."

Ryeowook menoleh sambil melepas pelukan. Ternyata Tuan Choi masih disitu, menatap Ryeowook sambil membenahi letak kaca matanya min-nya.

"Sebaiknya kau ke dalam Ryeowookie… " Tuan Choi sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. "Bagaimana pun yeoja tetap tidak bisa sekuat namja."

Bulir air mata sedikit demi sedikit turun membasahi pipi Tuan Choi. Mengaliri lekukan pinggiran hidung dan selebihnya membelok mengikuti garis – garis tua di wajahnya yang mulai terlihat. Serapat apa pun Tuan Choi menyembunyikan kesedihannya, ia tetap seorang manusia. Kehilangan anak membuatnya rapuh, meskipun ini bukan yang pertama kali.

"Ahjussi… menangis?" Ryeowook yang terlalu kaget karena baru kali ini melihat Tuan Choi Kinho menangis sontak mendekatkan tangannya, hendak menyeka air mata Tuan Choi.

Tuan Choi buru – buru menunduk dan melepas kaca matanya, membersihkan air matanya asal. "Appa.. Appa tidak apa – apa."

Diletakkan kembali bingkai kaca matanya tepat mengapit hidung kemudian tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

"Kita istirahat di dalam," Putus Siwon sementara tangannya melakukan gerakan menarik lengan Ryeowook. "Appa akan marah kalau kau tidak menurut."

"Tapi… Aku ingin menemani Ahjussi.." rengek Ryeowook mengikuti Siwon dengan melangkah mundur, sedangkan matanya lekat menatap Tuan Choi.

Tuan Choi mengangguk dan tersenyum teduh, seolah berkata membenarkan Siwon yang sudah berjalan sangat cepat. Ryeowook memang butuh istirahat.

"Oppa… Ish… Aku ingin menunggu kedatangan Jessica…" sungut Ryeowook kesal tanpa berhenti melakukan perlawanan.

"Terlambat."

.

~blamm

.

"Kita bisa menunggunya di sini." Dengan sedikit mengeluarkan tenaga Siwon mengangkat tubuh mungil Ryeowook dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang ber-sprei biru dengan ornament bulan terang.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit setelah ini." Sambung Siwon sembari mengerutkan kening karena melihat Ryeowook malah duduk bersila.

Ryeowook memajukan bibir. Sedikit melupakan kesedihannya karena baru saja teringat sesuatu.

"Oppa?" ucapnya tiba – tiba dengan ekspresi serius.

Siwon duduk menghadap Ryeowook dengan kaki menggantung di pinggiran ranjang, "ne?"

"Kenapa Oppa tidak menangis?"

Siwon mendelik, "maksudmu? Yak! Dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih saja mengajakku bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda Oppa.." Ryeowook merengut. "Oppa tidak sedih ya? Oppa merencanakan sesuatu?" tuduh Ryeowook malah terdengar seperti lelucon.

"Jadi menurutmu…" Siwon membuka kaca mata hitamnya menampakkan matanya yang memerah, "Apa fungsi kaca mata ini? Hm?"

"Untuk…"

"Tepat sekali. Untuk menutupi wajah sembab Oppa. Kau mau melihat Eomma, Appa sedih karena melihatku menangis. Sama sekali tidak kan? Kau pikir aku juga mau kau melihat ku menangis? Yang ada kau malah tidak akan berhenti menangis sama sekali." Potong Siwon panjang lebar. Diusapnya pelan air yang entah sejak kapan sudah membasahi pelupuk mata dan turun mengaliri lekukan hidungnya.

"Dan apa maksudmu merencanakan sesuatu?" tuding Siwon ketika Ryeowook sudah terlihat hendak menyampaikan permintaan maafnya.

"Aa…aakuu…" Ryeowook tergagap, menatap Siwon takut.

"Aku yang merencanakan pembunuhan Jessica? Begitu?" Siwon terus bertanya sambil menyangkutkan kaca mata di saku.

"Bukan… bukan begitu. Tapi…" Ryeowook memainkan kedua telunjuknya, tanpa melepas tatapannya pada Siwon. "Tapi bisa saja kan itu terjadi."

"Begitukah?" Siwon sebenarnya ingin marah. Tapi melihat ekspresi Ryeowook… rasanya mustahil.

"Lalu menurutmu apa modusku melakukan semua ini?"

Ryeowook melepas rasa takutnya dengan meletakkan tangan di atas paha. "Umm.. Bisa saja kan Oppa melakukannya agar warisan dari Choi Ahjussi semua jatuh ke tangan Oppa. Aku sering melihat drama. Dan banyak sekali cerita pembunuhan yang justru pelakunya ternyata adalah orang terdekat korban."

Siwon manggut – manggut. "Tapi Oppa…"

"Cerita pembunuhan di drama selalu berlatar belakang harta." Potong Ryeowook tak memberi kesempatan bicara. "Dari luar mereka selalu terlihat baik. Tapi… ternyata mereka sangat kejam. Membunuh saudara kandung sendiri hanya demi harta warisan. Apa ini yang disebut persaudaraan?"

Ryeowook menghela nafas sebentar, "Harta selalu membuat semuanya gelap. Termasuk orang yang baik sekalipun. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau mencurigai Oppa. Tapi… Oppa adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Jessica. Oppa juga satu – satunya saudara kandung Jessica."

"Chagi…"

"Tunggu, .." Ryeowook menyipit, "aku juga sering menonton film detektif. Oppa pernah dengar kan Detective Conan? Detektif cilik itu? Dia sebenarnya dewasa. Tapi karena pengaruh obat yang diberikan orang – orang jahat, tubuhnya kembali menjadi anak kecil. Tapi dibalik itu dia sangat hebat Oppa… Dia bisa memecahkan kasus – kasus besar. Dan pelakunya…" suaranya perlahan mengecil sembari menyipit memandang Siwon, "selalu orang – orang terdekat dan justru yang tidak dicurigai sama sekali."

Siwon … entahlah... Dalam hati ia sangat sedih karena adiknya baru saja meninggal, di sisi lain ia ingin marah karena Ryeowook malah mencurigainya. Tapi… Apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook justru membuatnya ingin tertawa keras jika tidak ingat di luar banyak tamu.

Ryeowook menunjuk wajah Siwon dengan gaya tidak berdosa. "Kenapa ekspresi wajahmu aneh Oppa? Kau… benar yang tadi ku katakan?" Sontak Ryeowook sedikit memundurkan posisi duduknya, takut nyawanya terancam karena membongkar rahasia besar, ini hanya sekedar pemikiran sepihak.

"Sekarang ganti Oppa yang ingin bicara," Siwon akhirnya dapat kesempatan bicara.

"Aku … aku masih ingin hidup Oppa…" Ryeowook memeluk kakinya dengan wajah tertekuk, takut. "Aku masih ingin mengandung anak – anakmu kelak."

Siwon benar – benar ingin tertawa sekarang. Sosok korban drama di hadapannya membuatnya sedikit melupakan rasa sedihnya.

"Jika tiba – tiba ada detektif yang benar – benar datang, justru kau lah yang mempunyai alibi kuat."

Ryeowook seketika meluruskan kepalanya, "aku? Wae?"

"Karena Jessica sering menyakitimu. Kau!" Siwon menunjuk mata Ryeowook mantap, "Kau bisa saja merencanakan balas dendam dengan membunuhnya," Siwon berhenti sebentar, menikmati wajah bingung Ryeowook.

"Itu juga yang dikatakan drama." Pukul Siwon telak.

"Tapi… Aku tidak membunuhnya Oppa. Aku juga tidak punya pikiran sejahat itu." Bela Ryeowook sambil menepis telunjuk Siwon karena terkesan sangat mengintimidasi dirinya.

"Itu juga yang ingin ku katakan dari tadi."

Ryeowook mengerut setengah melongo. Sedetik kemudian ia memajukan bibirnya.

Merasa kalah eoh?

"Ne, ne. Aku minta maaf." Ryeowook akhirnya bersuara setelah terdiam beberapa detik.

"Aku punya pikiran seperti itu karena beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukan meja kecil di situ…" Ryeowook menunjuk bawah ranjang di sebelah kirinya, diikuti Siwon.

"meja?" ulang Siwon merasa bingung karena meja sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan kematian.

"Heum" Ryeowook mengangguk mantap, "meja itu dengan jelas menggambarkan proses kematian Jessica. Dan… benar terjadi kan? Jessica meninggal di atas gerbong kereta api dengan beberapa bekas seperti baru saja disiksa. Sangat sesuai dengan keterangan pihak rumah sakit."

"Tu.. Tunggu… maksudmu… kau melihat lewat meja kecil itu?" Siwon menatap tajam Ryeowook yang hanya dibalas anggukan.

"Ne. Jadi tadi aku sempat berfikir Oppa pemilik meja itu dan merencanakan semuanya."

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana bentuk meja yang kau maksud."

Siwon kini terlihat sungguh – sungguh.

"Bahannya kayu, Kecil…" ucap Ryeowook sembari membuat jarak antara tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya. "Kira – kira tingginya 30 cm dan lebar 50 centi"

Siwon terlihat berpikir, "Lalu?"

Ryeowook meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu sementara bola matanya mengarah ke atas. "Lusuh… Berdebu dan…di atasnya ada lukisan wajah yeoja…. Dengan rambut sebahu, lurus."

"Lu.. Lukisan?" Siwon tiba – tiba mengingat sesuatu. "Lukisan atau ukiran?"

"Nah..." Ryeowook menurunkan telunjuknya kemudian memukul pelan kakinya sendiri, "itu yang ku maksud…Ukiran berbentuk wajah yeoja."

Dengan seketika Siwon menarik lengan Ryeowook dan berjalan terburu – buru ke arah bagian paling belakang kediaman Choi.

"Kenapa Oppa membawaku ke sini?" tanya Ryeowook membuntuti Siwon yang membuka pintu gudang dan berjalan ke tumpukan barang sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, menghilangkan sarang laba-laba sebelum menerpa wajahnya.

"Apa meja ini yang kau maksud?" Siwon balik bertanya setelah berhasil mengeluarkan meja kecil dari tumpukan benda – benda lainnya.

Ryeowook sedikit membungkuk, terlihat berpikir.

"Ne, ne Oppa.." ucap ryeowook akhirnya. "itu benar punya Oppa?"

Siwon menggeleng, "Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Milik… Milik dongsaeng Oppa…" Siwon melemah, seketika terlintas suatu hal yag sudah berhasil ia lupakan beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Milik Jessica?" tanya Ryeowook mengimbangi suara pelan Siwon.

"Bukan…"

Ryeowook makin bingung. Dongsaeng Siwon bukannya Cuma Jessica?

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, mengabaikan celana hitamnya terkotori debu. Membuat Ryeowook mau tak mau mengikuti Siwon.

"Sebenarnya…" Siwon mulai membuka suara setelah memori itu kembali memenuhi otaknya. "Aku punya adik lain selain Jessica. Dia… Sudah meninggal tepat lima tahun yang lalu…"

Ryeowook melotot tak percaya. Sudah satu tahun, dan ternyata ia sama sekali belum mengenal keluarga kekasihnya.

Siwon meniup debu yang mengotori bagian atas meja dan menggerakkan telapak tangannya menyapu yang tersisa. Membuat ukiran yang tercipta makin terlihat keindahannya. Cukup membuat Siwon tersenyum dan sedikit tenang untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Namanya Jiwon… Choi Jiwon.."

"Ji…won?" Ryeowook teringat akan akta kelahiran yang satu minggu yang lalu berhasil ia temukan. Jadi… Jiwon adik nya Siwon?

"Apa dia cantik?" Ryeowook menatap Siwon penuh rasa penasaran.

Siwon mengangguk mantap sambil melebarkan senyum menatap Ryeowook, "Jiwon gadis yang cantik. Baik… dan manis..meskipun tidak semanis dirimu."

"Yak!" Ryeowook berusaha protes meskipun wajahnya bersemu merah. "Lanjutkan saja ceritanya. Jangan malah menggodaku." perintah Ryeowook sambil mencubit pinggang Siwon.

Siwon balas mencubit pipi Ryeowook menghasilkan sebuah lenguhan. "Aku serius. Kekeke…"

Ryeowook hanya memajukan bibirnya. Berusaha menutupi pipinya yang terasa makin memanas.

"Kembali ke Jiwon. Yang berada di ukiran ini, dia yang bernama Jiwon". Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan, merasa kasihan melihat wajah malu Ryeowook. " Usianya lebih muda satu tahun dari Jessica. Dia meninggal di usia 10 tahun. Karena… Bunuh diri…" Siwon sedikit tersendat. Mengingat betapa memalukannya peristiwa ini bagi keluarganya.

"Mwo?! Bunuh diri?" mata Ryeowook seolah hampir copot. Pantas saja keluarga kekasihnya terkesan menutupi peristiwa ini. Bahkan tak ada satu pun bekas tanda kehidupan Choi Jiwon di rumah ini, termasuk pajangan foto.

"Kau tidak mungkin tahu karena sejak sekolah dasar kau tinggal di Jepang."

Ryeowook mengangguk beberapa kali, membenarkan Siwon.

"Peristiwa itu merupakan peristiwa terkelam di keluarga kami. Jiwon memutuskan untuk bunuh diri karena jalinan cintanya dengan seorang pria tidak direstui Appa, mengingat usia Jiwon yang pada saat itu masih sangat kecil."

Tak begitu mempedulikan debu yang menempel di tangannya, Ryeowook membenahi poni yang perlahan turun menutupi mata kirinya. "Pria? Nuguya?"

"Salah satu member Boyband Favoritmu. Super Junior."

"Hah? Siapa? Donghae Oppa? Yesung? Eunhyuk? Shindong? Heechul? Leeteuk? Zoumi? Atau Henry?" Ryeowook tanpa sadar mengabsen satu persatu member yang ia hapal di luar kepala.

Siwon mengedikkan kepala sebentar, "yang memilih keluar lima tahun lalu…"

"Ki… Kibum?"

"Ya," Siwon mengetuk – ngetukkan telunjuk di lantai. "Kim Kibum… Namja dingin yang sekarang berumur 26 tahun. Memiliki kelainan, mencintai anak kecil. Lebih memilih meninggalkan Super Junior dari pada harus mempertaruhkan nama baik group nya karena ia tidak bisa menjauhi Jiwon. Mereka berdua… saling mencintai… Dan ukiran ini… hasil karya Kibum. "

Ryeowook menggaruk pelipisnya yang sedikit gatal, "Jadi… Alasan sebenarnya Kibum meninggalkan Super Junior bukan karena ingin konsen di dunia acting? Tapi karena Jiwon?"

"Kurang lebih begitu." Siwon menarik lipatan kertas yang tersembul di antara perpotongan meja yang agak merenggang kemudian memainkan dengan jemarinya.

"Satu hari sebelum Jiwon meninggal, mereka merencanakan pindah ke Los Angeles. Sayangnya Appa memergoki Jiwon tengah mengemasi barang-barangnya. Appa memarahinya habis – habisan dan mungkin karena frustasi Jiwon nekat menusuk dadanya dengan pisau…" Siwon menunjuk meja dengan tangan masih mengapit kertas, "tepat di atas meja kecil ini."

Ryeowook memegangi lehernya, merasakan bulu di sekitar lehernya mulai berdiri. Ada perasaan ngeri ketika harus membayangkan sebuah pisau tertancap di dadanya dan darah pasti menggenang di meja ini.

Siwon mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi mengetuk lantai, membantu pasangan tangannya membuka lipatan kertas yang kelihatannya sudah berumur agak tua. Dan kemudian menggelarnya di lantai, tepat di hadapan Ryeowook.

"Ini surat yang ditulis Jiwon sebelum mengakhiri hidupnya…"

Ryeowook makin menunduk, berusaha memahami tulisan anak berusia 10 tahun sambil sesekali merapikan bagian bekas lipatan.

_.._

_._

_Tak banyak yang ingin ku katakan di sini… Semua egois…._

_Appa, Eomma… maaf… aku bukan anak yang berguna. Jadi lebih baik aku mati._

_Jessica Eonni… Kau bahkan lebih mementingkan fashion dari pada mendengar ceritaku._

_Siwon Oppa… Keluarga kita tergantung padamu. Kau pasti sibuk belajar._

_Dan untuk Kibum Oppa… Saranghae…_

_Aku tidak mau kita meraskan sakit ini sendirian. Semua harus terpisah seperti kita. Terhitung 5 tahun mulai sekarang, setiap tanggal satu bulan Januari, aku akan menjebak satu per satu pasangan agar mereka merasakan rasa sakit yang kita rasakan._

_Choi Jiwon_

_._

_.._

Ryeowook menghela nafas berat. "Ini… Tulisan bocah labil.. Tapi.. seram ….,"

Siwon melipat kembali kertas dan mengembalikan ke tempat asalnya, "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Jiwon akan menepati ucapannya."

"Dia… sama sekali tak ada yang memperhatikannya. Semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Termasuk Oppa. Jessica yang di rumah saat itu… malah lebih mementingkan acara memoles wajahnya dari pada mendengarkan cerita Jiwon. Jiwon pasti sangat frustasi." Lanjut Siwon dengan suara yang terdengar parau. Sedikit menyesali ketidak beradaannya di rumah kala itu.

Ryeowook menekuk kaki kemudian memeluknya, mencoba mengurangi hawa seram akibat lembaran terakhir yang ditulis Jiwon. "Tadi… Jiwon bilang…dia butuh korban sepasang kan?" Ryeowook seketika berdiri.

"Nyawa Donghae Oppa terancam." Dengan serta merta Ryeowook menarik lengan kekar kekasihnya. Entah karena kekuatannya atau karena Siwon yang dengan segera mengikuti langkah Ryeowook, yeoja sekecil dirinya mampu membawa namja sebesar Siwon keluar. Kembali membelah kerumunan tamu, berniat sesegera mungkin sampai ke dorm Super Junior.

"kalian mau kemana?"

Ryeowook dan Siwon seketika membalikkan badan meskipun sudah hampir sampai di ambang pintu, merasa mendengar suara Donghae dari belakang mereka.

"Terburu – buru sekali… Jenazah.. Jessica sebentar lagi datang," imbuh namja yang juga mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan busana serba hitam itu.

Dilihat dari suaranya, Ryeowook tau Donghae juga merasa sangat kehilangan. Dengan tanpa basa – basi ditariknya juga lengan Donghae sekalian dengan tangan sebelahnya. Mengabaikan tatapan heran para tamu yang mungkin menganggapnya yeoja kuat karena menarik dua namja berbadan gempal sekaligus dan membawanya keluar sampai di halaman rumah.

Bawah pohon. Tempat ini aman dan cukup jauh dari kerumunan.

"Ada apa ini?" Donghae yang merasa heran tak tahan untuk bertanya.

Ryeowook segera melepas tarikannya, "Ada yang ingin ku jelaskan, mengenai Jessica… dan ini juga menyangkut keselamatanmu."

Donghae membuka kaca mata, menampakkan wajahnya yang ternyata juga sembab, "Aku?"

"Huum.." Ryeowook melirik Siwon sebentar. Meminta persetujuan.

Siwon mengangguk, seolah mengerti maksud Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada Donghae dan memulai ceritanya dari awal. Tentang pertemuannya dengan Donghae pertama kali itu. Di hari itu pula ia menemukan meja kecil, yang menurut Ryeowook dan juga persetujuan Siwon merupakan awal dari malapetaka ini.

"Jadi.. menurutmu apa hubungannya denganku? Kenapa nyawaku juga terancam?" Donghae membuka suara beberapa detik setelah Ryeowook menyudahi ceritanya.

"Karena Jiwon meminta korban sepasang," kali ini Siwon yang menjawab.

Ryeowook membenarkannya dengan anggukan. "Ada alasan logis kenapa kau juga masuk daftar korban. Pertama seperti yang tadi Siwon Oppa bilang… Kedua karena Jessica juga menuliskan nama mu di meja itu. Dan ketiga, kau juga kekasih si korban."

Donghae manggut – manggut menatap tanah yang dipijaknya meski sebenarnya pikirannya tak terarah ke situ. Merasa ngeri juga jika ia harus mati dengan cara yang tragis.

"Dan ketiga alasan itu semua mengarah padamu, Donghae Oppa." Lanjut Ryeowook.

Siwon sedikit tersenyum mendengar penuturan Ryeowook. Sepertinya kadar kecerdasan kekasihnya berkembang pesat.

"Aku ada masukan untukmu, Lee Donghae."

Donghae yang sedari tadi terpekur sontak menoleh, merasa dipanggil dengan formal oleh Siwon.

"Sebaiknya kau ditemani algojo. Dimanapun kau berada. Kau kan idol. Jadi orang akan menganggapmu biasa saja dibuntuti algojo. Mereka tidak akan berfikiran macam-macam." Tutur Siwon yang langsung mendapat sambutan senyum dari Ryeowook. "Besok aku akan mencarikan paranormal untuk menanyakan masalah ini."

Wajah Donghae perlahan mulai cerah.

"Gomapta Hyung. Solusi yang kau tawarkan sepertinya sangat membantu."

Tepat setelah Donghae menutup mulut, suara sirene ambulan perlahan terdengar makin mendekat. Membuat kerumunan kecil di bawah pohon itu membuyar tanpa harus memberikan aba – aba.

* * *

**.**

**..**

**^Cho Ryeona^**

**..**

**.**

Saturday, January 5th 2013

"….bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Siwon pada seseorang di seberang telfon. Hari ini, hari ke lima sepeninggal Jessica.

Pagi ini Siwon sedang duduk di kursi marmer taman belakang yang letaknya tepat di samping gudang. Daun pohon yang rimbun membuatnya merasa nyaman duduk di situ tanpa khawatir sinar matahari menusuk kulit putihnya. Dilihat dari piyama putih berhias anime kuda coklat yang ia kenakan, sepertinya ia tidak akan kemana-mana pagi ini.

Ditemani Ryeowook yang memakai gaun selutut berwarna ungu, duduk tepat di sebelah kanannya. kebetulan yang mereka duduki adalah satu-satunya kursi marmer yang bentuknya memanjang di situ. Ryeowook terlihat membenahi bando putih yang ia pakai sambil menghadap meja kecil yang kemarin ia temukan, meja itu ia letakkan di atas meja marmer berbentuk bulat. Dikelilingi kursi yang juga terbuat dari marmer. Ryeowook harap – harap cemas menunggu Siwon selesai menelfon.

"…."

"Syukurlah…" Siwon menatap Ryeowook sebentar. Menampakkan senyum nya yang bagi Ryeowook diartikan sebagai kabar baik. "Kemarin aku menemui pastur untuk memagari arwah di dalam meja ini. Aku juga sudah menemui paranormal agar menghilangkan kutukan yang menempel padamu. Dia bilang kutukan itu akan luntur jika sudah kelewat 3 hari. Bukankan hari ini sudah 3 hari lebih?"

"…."

"Di sini ada Ryeowook. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Hahh… Aku bahkan sempat cemburu karena 4 hari terakhir ini yang ada di otaknya hanya kau." Siwon terkekeh geli sambil mengerling ke arah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mencubit pinggang Siwon, yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya ketika Siwon mulai menggoda.

"….."

"Kau tau ? Kerjaannya belakangan ini hanya diam menunggui meja keramat itu. Menunggu dan terus membawa meja itu kemana-mana. Ini artinya sama saja selama berhari-hari dia hanya memikirkanmu, Lee Donghae.. Hahahaha…" tawa renyah Siwon membahana, Ryeowook yang mungkin setengah malu sontak memunggungi Siwon. Mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"…"

Siwon melingkarkan tangan kanannya di perut datar Ryeowook. Meletakkan dagu di bahu Ryeowook. Sementara tangan kirinya tetap menempelkan handphone di telinga.

Dan dengan suara yang dibuat semenggoda mungkin… "Jangan harap… Kekeke. Ryeowookie hanya milikku."

.

~blush

.

Pipi Ryeowook memerah. Ryeowook yakin mereka tengah membicarakan…errr…dirinya.

"Kekasihmu manis Siwon Hyung… Aku serius." Suara Donghae di seberang sana mulai terdengar setelah Siwon me-loudspeaker hpnya. "Umm.. Kalau Ryeowook tidak boleh untukku, bisakah kita…err… berbagi?"

"Apaaaa?!" Ryeowook sontak menghadap Siwon dengan wajah merah padam, menghadiahi kekasihnya dengan pukulan kecil di kepala.

.

~tuk

.

"Awwwhhh…." Siwon meringis, menggosok-gosok bekas pukulan Ryeowook. "Yak! Idolamu yang berbicara. Kenapa aku yang dipukul?"

Ryeowook mengedikkan bahunya. Merasa sama sekali tak salah jika ia memukul Siwon.

"Buahahahahaha…." Donghae memegangi perutnya yang tentunya baik Siwon atau pun Ryeowook tak mengetahui hal itu. "Aku tebak pasti wajahnya sekarang merona…. Manis…"

Ryeowook merasa gerah. Digoda dua namja bersamaan. Tanpa aba-aba direbutnya ponsel Siwon, kemudian meneriaki benda kecil itu, "Berhenti menggodaku! Huh! Kalian sama saja."

Suara tawa yang makin menjadi terdengar di dalam mesin kecil penyalur suara jarak jauh itu. Siwon ikut terkekeh meski tak separah Donghae. Dengan cekatan kembali direbutnya ponsel tersebut dari tangan Ryeowook. Menghasilkan Ryeowook yang makin melotot ke arahnya dengan bibir semakin mirip topi ulang tahun.

.

~chuuu

.

Siwon mengecup bibir runcing itu sekilas. "Kekasihku memang manis. Sayangnya…" Siwon kembali melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Ryeowook sembari mendekatkan wajahnya sedekat mungkin, "kau kalah cepat dariku. Tuan Lee…"

Ryeowook merasakan detak jantungnya makin tak karuan, mengira Siwon akan menciumnya kembali. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Siwon melewati bibir plump Ryeowook.

Mungkin pipi?

.

.

Ah, ternyata bukan. Dia melewatinya lagi.

Ryeowook terbelalak lebar ketika dirasanya lidah Siwon tergerak menjilati telinganya dari atas ke bawah. Membuatnya mau tak mau mengurangi kadar keruncingan bibirnya dan menggantinya dengan ….

"Ngghhhh…." Sebuah Lenguhan, membuat nafsu Siwon sedikit tergugah.

"Eh?! Kalian sedang apa?!" Teriak Donghae karena sudah pasti membayangkan yang tidak – tidak.

Ryeowook yang kegelian sontak mendorong leher Siwon. "Oppa! Ish.." Bagaimana pun ia masih ingat waktu dan tempat.

Siwon kembali terkekeh, " kau tau kan kami sepasang kekasih…" Jawab Siwon sedikit keras disertai sebuah seringaian yang hanya bisa dilihat Ryeowook. "Jadi aku bebas melakukan apa pun," jawaban terakhir Siwon membuat Donghae makin berpikiran kemana – mana.

Sedetik kemudian diangkatnya tubuh mungil Ryeowook menjauhi tempat itu tanpa mematikan handphone.

"Apa maksud…. Kyaaaaaa!"

.

~tap ~tap

.

"Eh? Ryeowookie? Ada apa?! Halo…" panic Donghae karena mendengar jeritan ryeowook disertai derap langkah yang terkesan cepat.

Ryeowook meronta-ronta, "Lepaskan aku! Lepas." Ryeowook ketakutan. Ditariknya lengan piyama Siwon kuat. Di kepalanya sudah tergambar bagaimana keganasan Choi Siwon dengan tubuh kekar yang bahkan terlihat jelas meskipun sedang mengenakan piyama.

"Wookie-ah! Hyung!" Jerit Donghae semakin merasa tidak tenang dan ingin segera bangkit dari acara duduknya.

"….."

"Bicara sesuatu! Wookie-ah!" Donghae terus saja berteriak cemas. Raut wajahnya sudah sarat akan rasa takut. Apa jangan-jangan kutukan itu masih berlaku? Bagaimana kalau Ryeowook yang mati? Atau malah Siwon Hyung? Mereka kan yang menghalang-halangi rencana Jiwon.

.

~cklek

~brukk

.

"Aaakkhhh… " Ryeowook memegangi punggung sembari membenahi gaun ungunya yang sedikit terangkat.

"Wookiee!" Donghae terus saja berteriak, karena sama sekali tak mendengar suara Siwon. Hanya mendengar suara jeritan Ryeowook, "Hyung! Jawab aku! Jiwon! Jangan macam-macam!" geram Donghae sambil memukul meja rias di hadapannya.

"Oppa…." Ryeowook memelas, menatap Siwon sayu agar mengurungkan niatnya. Perlahan dimundurkan badannya sampai benar-benar terhenti di senderan ranjang.

Siwon justru balas menatap Ryeowook penuh rasa lapar. Dilemparnya Handphone ke ranjang tanpa sempat mematikan. Disusul tubuhnya yang kini terlihat semakin memojokkan Ryeowook.

.

~krieeett

.

"Eh?" Donghae mengernyit. Suara ranjang berderit membuat perasaan takutnya memudar sedikit demi sedikit. Jangan-jangan…..

Siwon langsung menubruk tubuh mungil Ryeowook tanpa mempedulikan berat badannya yang sudah jelas jauh lebih besar dari kekasihnya. Di kepalanya sekarang hanya terngiang bagaimana cara ia menandai Ryeowook. Semua orang harus tahu Ryeowook adalah miliknya. Siwon sengaja tidak mematikan handphone. Ingin memberikan teguran pada orang di seberang sana yang bisa saja sewaktu – waktu mengambil Ryeowook darinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di luar, meja kecil itu sedari tadi menyajikan tayangan rancangan pembunuhan sejak berpuluh-puluh menit yang lalu. Mereka bertiga lengah, terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya. Terlalu tenang. Menyangka kutukan itu telah berhenti sama sekali.

* * *

**.**

**..**

**^Cho Ryeona^**

**..**

**.**

Donghae menutup telfonnya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku jas biru yang tengah dipakainya. Berbicara dengan Siwon dengan sedikit menggoda Ryeowook membuatnya ingin tertawa. Tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang selalu dihantui perasaan was-was. Apalagi membayangkan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Sepasang kekasih… well… Biarkan mereka dengan dunianya.

"Sudah cukup.." tahan Donghae ketika melihat bayangan penata rias membawa peralatan make up melalui kaca besar di hadapannya. Hendak menambah make up Donghae lagi.

"Tapi tadi manager bilang…"

"Aku bilang cukup." Potong Donghae cepat. Penata rias mengangguk kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Donghae dapat melihat semua kegiatan di ruangan itu melalui kaca yang ukurannya memanjang memenuhi tembok. Sedangkan posisinya kini tengah duduk menghadap kaca besar itu.

Terlihat penata rias mendekati Sungmin kemudian mempertebal make up pemilik wajah kelinci itu, tentunya setelah mendapat persetujuan pemilik wajah. Di sudut kanan ruangan, Henry dan Eunhyuk sibuk mencoba tumpukan kaca mata di meja satu per satu. Kemudian berselca ria ketika merasa ada yang cocok untuk mereka.

Di sudut lain ada Kyuhyun yang sudah siap dengan seragam panggungnya sedang terpekur memainkan PSP. Tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun, Yesung dengan tampang pabonya terlihat asyik memainkan bibir atas Kyuhyun menggunakan jemarinya. Kyuhyun yang merasa jengah tak hanya sekali itu melempar tatapan angker pada Yesung. Sudah berkali-kali ia pindah tempat, namun Yesung terus saja memburunya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Semua member di ruangan itu mengenakan kostum yang sesuai dengan warna fandomya, biru. Sesuai dengan konsep perform mereka kali ini. Sedangkan member lain, mereka dari tadi sudah pamit keluar dari ruang make-up, melihat perform artis yang tampil sebelum mereka.

Donghae bernafas lega. Ia bersyukur masih bisa melihat keceriaan ini. Beberapa hari ini ia sangat takut tak bisa lagi bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, mereka hidup bersama di dorm tak hanya sehari dua hari. Tapi bertahun-tahun.

"Waktunya kalian tampil!" Suara manager secara tiba-tiba terdengar setelah berhasil membuka pintu ruang make up. Menyebabkan semua kegiatan di dalamnya berhenti total.

Karena tak ingin mengecewakan ELF, sebutan untuk para penggemar Super Junior, mereka ber-enam segera keluar tanpa menunggu perintah yang kedua kalinya. Menyusul sang leader, Leeteuk yang ternyata sudah mulai menaiki panggung. Disusul dengan Hangeng- Eunhyuk- Heechul - Kangin – Kyuhyun – Sungmin – Yesung – Shindong - Zoumi – Henry dan Donghae secara berurutan. Membentuk barisan memanjang menghadap para penggemar mereka. Sorak – sorai penonton yang 95% adalah suara yeoja terdengar memenuhi ruangan luas dan tertutup itu. Warna biru terlihat sangat mendominasi, baik warna balon maupun pancaran cahaya yang terpancar dari ligstick. Saphire blue… ya.. bukankah ini impian mereka? Mereka tak akan berhenti sampai seluruh dunia terselimuti sapphire blue, meskipun tanpa kehadiran Kim Kibum.

Dimulai dengan pengenalan diri kemudian masing-masing member menyapa penggemar secukupnya. Jerit histeris penonton terdengar sangat memekakkan telinga ketika satu per satu member membuka suara, meskipun hanya mengucapkan satu kata 'hai..'

Acara kemudian dilanjutkan dengan acara inti. Menyanyikan salah satu lagu andalan mereka….

00.14

.

**"This song is dedicated… To the worlds biggest fanclub… The ELF… My girls, my angels.."

.

Suara berat Leeteuk terdengar memulai lagu 'From You'.

Lagu yang didekasikan untuk para penggemar mereka ini seakan membius rasa haus ELF akan Super Junior. Hampir semua ELF ikut bernyanyi. Disertai gerakan dance yang kalem, lagu ini dengan mudah meresap ke dalam hati pendengarnya.

Donghae, Shindong dan Eunhyuk meliuk-liukkan tangan dan badan mereka dengan sangat indah. Posisi mereka sebagai lead dancer menyebabkan posisi mereka tetap di depan, walau terkadang sedikit_hanya sedikit bertukar posisi.

.

02.25

Donghae, kali ini sedikit lebih maju ke depan bersama Eunhyuk,partner dance nya.

.

**"Neorang na duri joheun geotman gachi bogo gachi meokgo gachi jeul gyeo deutgo ulgo utgo areum…..jeongmal gomawo."-

.

Sembari menyanyikan bagian rap mereka menyuguhkan atraksi dance yang sensual ke hadapan penggemarnya. Membuat ELF, khususnya penggemar Donghae dan Eunhyuk_terutama Eunhae Shipper berdecak kagum dan menjerit makin histeris.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di tengah euphoria itu turut hadir pula seorang yeoja berambut sebahu, berwajah pucat. Mengenakan gaun yang menutupi tubuhnya mulai dari leher sampai telapak kaki. Di tangan kanannya sudah tergenggam pisau yang lebih dari sekedar tajam.

Entah karena mereka yang terlalu semangat, atau penjagaan yang kurang ketat, atau mungkin saja tak ada yang bisa melihatnya, yang jelas yeoja ini bisa masuk. Dan jika dipikir secara normal bagaimana bisa yeoja dengan tampilan seseram itu bisa masuk ke tempat umum seperti ini. Yeoja ini menempati barisan paling depan. Mengeluarkan seringaiannya ketika melihat Donghae semakin mendekat.

.

02.38

.

**"Baby baby baby baby baby… uri jeoldae hee ojiji malja…

Oh my lady lady lady lady lady naega jeongmal neoreul saranghanda….."

.

Secara serempak mereka menyanyikan lirik ini sembari menyebar ke seluruh pinggir panggung. Kyuhyun bersama Yesung berjalan pelan melambaikan tangan secara bertempo mengimbangi lagu, menyapa penggemar sebelah kanan, disusul Shindong yang tanpa aba-aba sedikit melompat dan memukul pelan kepala Yesung. Menyebabkan Yesung seketika menoleh sambil memasang tawa anehnya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menyudahi atraksi mereka dengan sebuah tos singkat kemudian ikut menyebar, bedanya mereka berdua ke pinggir panggung bagian depan. Dengan gerakan lambaian yang sama, Eunhyuk, Donghae seolah mengisyaratkan para ELF untuk mengikuti gerakan mereka. Terlalu menikmati suasana, Donghae tak menyadari posisinya kali ini hanya berjarak satu lengan tepat di depan yeoja misterius itu.

Sementara ke-6 member lain menyebar ke sisi panggung sebelah kiri. Donghae sesekali melirik ke bagian ini karena melihat tingkah aneh Heechul yang mundur beberapa langkah kemudian berlari seperti hendak melompat ke arah penonton. Penonton di sebelah kiri sudah bersiap hendak menangkap Heechul. Sayangnya, satu langkah sebelum melompat Heechul menghentikan niatnya. Membuat ELF di sisi sebelah situ terlihat kecewa sebelum akhirnya tertawa. Donghae hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Hyungnya yang satu ini. Perlahan dikeluarkannya sesuatu dari dalam jasnya, yang ternyata sebuah mawar putih. Tak dapat dikatakan lagi bagaimana kerasnya teriakan penonton yang berada di barisan depan.

.

**"Shawty shawty shawty shawty shawty ojik neoya nareul seontaekhan geon naui nonmul kkajido, jageun misokkajido …"

Ani? Neurobu teo oneungeoya…."

.

Sembari membungkuk, Donghae memberikan mawar itu pada penonton yang sedari tadi menunduk, berada paling dekat dengannya. Donghae menatap intens gadis di hadapannya yang sama sekali tidak menjerit seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia tetap tenang meskipun yeoja-yeoja di dekatnya berdesakan mendorong-dorong siapapun yang sekiranya berdekatan dengan Donghae.

Donghae mengerutkan kening. 'Gadis ini sedikit aneh.'

Tapi toh ia tak punya waktu untuk berfikir. Ia tetap mengulurkan mawar pada gadis ini. Perlahan sang gadis meraih mawar putih dengan tangan kiri sembari menegakkan wajahnya. Menampakkan wajahnya yang pucat pasi bak hantu menurut Donghae. Sementara sesuatu yang berkilat sudah mulai terangkat naik dalam genggaman tangan kanan yeoja ini. Donghae yang terlalu kaget sontak mundur beberapa langkah. Entah kenapa di kepalanya kini sudah berputar perihal kutukan dan kematian yang kemarin dibicarakan Ryeowook.

'apa mungkin gadis ini…..'

.

*"Neul gomapgo saranghanda.."

.

Mata Donghae semakin terbelalak lebar melihat kilatan pisau yang terayun mengarah ke tubuhnya, bertepatan dengan bagian akhir lagu. Ia… Terlalu kaget hingga tidak dapat berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

.

~Jlebbb

.

Bersamaan dengan ambruknya Donghae suasana ruangan itu berubah panik. Para penonton berlarian kesana kemari, ingin segera menyelamatkan diri. Jerit kebahagiaan yang tadi sempat terdengar berubah menjadi jeritan kesedihan dan ketakutan. Membuat member lain_kecuali Eunhyuk yang sudah tau kejadiannya dari tadi, seketika memeriksa keadaan panggung. Dan alangkah terpukul nya mereka melihat Donghae tersengal-sengal memegangi dada dengan darah menggenang di sekitar tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya terpejam untuk selamanya.

* * *

**END**

**Akhirnya….. Dengan segala ketabahan hati FF singkat ini terselesaikan.**

**Big thanks to : Yoon HyunWoon - ChoRyeoni - Fiewook - - Dwiihae - Ryeoixxa - Miku - Leetaoury - Reeiini - Guest - Jas Merah - Kyute EvilMagnae - Piiepi158 - Guest - Cho Ryeohyun **

**Mari bersama-sama kita berdoa agar Donghae diberikan tempat yang layak di sisi-Nya. Dan semoga para author tergugah hatinya untuk sedikit meluangkan waktu membuat FF dengan pair Siwook yang teramat sangat langka. **

**Sekian sedikit pesan dari penulis amatiran. **

**Follow NynaSiEpil**

***Kibarkan bendera KWS & SWS***

***) Untuk chap terakhir balasan review silakan dilihat di kotak review (kalau ada yang mau review sih)**

**Reply Review :**

**Yoon HyunWoon : ne, ini udah dilanjut J**

**ChoRyeoni : Ini bukan FF eon. Ini puisi ~plakk. Bagus dari mana? Ini gaje banget sumpah. Haha. Kelanjutannya? Benar Haesica mati. Kenapa wook ga keluar kamar? Kalo keluar ni ga bakal jadi cerita U,U**

**Fiewook : Ini bhiksu Tong ikutan review. Hihi… Gomapta. Meski bukan Kyuwook/Haewook kmu ttep mau baca. Bneran bikin merinding? Ini mah horror GAGAL. Gambar yang di meja ada keterangannya di chap ini.**

** : ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo Chingu.. review lagi ya? Hihi..**

**Dwiihae : ini sama sekali ga serem -_- Ini yang bener horror GAGAL. Wkkkkkkk. Gomawo ne? Semoga endingnya pas.**

**Ryeoixxa : Eonni-ya! Saranghae :-* Siwooknya uda ditambahin. Yaahhh… Meskipun jauh dari kata manis. Kkkkkk. Awas Review nya ampek dimakan Kyu lagi *ngancem***

**Miku : Kakak kedua! Panglima Tieng Feng! Chu Pat Kay (sama aja) gomapta reviewnya. Hihi… Tapi jauh dari kata serem. Ini hohornya kategori ababil (apa deh ini). Pertanyaan lain udah tak jawab lewat PM.**

**Leetaoury : bulu kuduk mu berdiri? Aigooo… Ini horror gagal comeback. Hahaha … Jiwon itu ade nya Siwon. Review lagi ne? *wink***

**Reeiini : Pairnya jarang, BENER. Pengen virus Siwook bertebaran dimana-mana. Haha… Gambar di meja, bener Jiwon. Makasih. Pujiannya bikin semangat *tebar permen***

**Guest : asal jangan keterusan tegangnya. Hihi**

**Jas Merah : Tumben Eon reviewnya singkat -_- Jangan2 karena bukan Kyuwook. SIWOOK juga gag kalah keren tau… Huhu..**

**Kyute EvilMagnae : Beneran nimpa Jessica. Terlalu iseng tuh orang. Bangunin arwah penasaran. Haha…**

**Piiepi158 : Looha kakak ketiga. Bersama saya Dewi Kwan Im, kita lanjutkan tayangan horror gagal "PORTRAIT OF DEATH" di FFn terdekat.**

**Guest : Ini Cindy kah? Yang sempet mention kea kun twit aku? Hehe. Nebak doang. AGILnya pasti dilanjut kok.**

**Cho Ryeohyun : Jangan muji tanpa alesan dong. Bikin blushing. Haahahaha… Ini dilanjut. Dan untuk AGIL pasti juga dilanjut kok. Waktunya yang ga bisa mastiin.**


End file.
